


A Wedding to Remember

by Missywissy12



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missywissy12/pseuds/Missywissy12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Amy finally get their dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic! I've recently fallen in love with Brooklyn Nine Nine. There are so many great characters, and although I love Jake and Amy together, I'm not sure I could pick a favorite friendship or relationship from the show. They are all so great! Last week's episode had me imagining so many different endings to the wedding that I figured I might as well write one down.

Jake knows his friends' parents' wedding was a disaster on pretty much every level.

Well, besides the fact that Boyle's dad looked so happy Jake almost cried and that Holt's speech about oatmeal was probably the most heartfelt thing he has ever heard.

But that still leaves the whole "losing the ring issue", which yes, would have been a horrible problem if Santiago hadn't bravely dumpster dived in the trash for him. And there still remains the horrible image of Jenny Guildenhorn kissing someone else on the dance floor. Yes, he'd been "Fung'd" again. And Jake is not happy about it.

The wedding had in no way been what he was expecting, but somehow, he isn't too upset. He took down a perp pretty much all by himself. Ok, Santiago chased him originally, but she was too busy rolling around in the trash to actually tackle him. That's where Jake came in. And he took that guy down in hella cool fashion. Peralta Style.

Huh. Just not the same ring to it as Santiago Style.

Oh well, he gave it a shot.

And even though he didn't get his dance with Jenny Guildenhorn at the end of the night, he did get to dance with a pretty handsy old lady. Yes, Susan had been quite a catch. 

Oh, and there was the fact that he got to spend most of the day with Amy. That could always be counted in the pro column. Never mind the fact that he had thought, just for a smidge of a second, that she might ask him to dance. Thank god he had just replied "Ok". It could have been something much more embarrassing and far less generic that came out of his mouth. More like, "Yes, Amy, love of my life, it would be a dream come true to dance with you."

Yeah, that would have been pretty embarrassing. Even for Jake.

Honestly, he was being truthful when he said that all of the stuff between he and his partner was in the past. Despite Boyle's constant pestering, Jake really didn't feel awkward about the whole "professing his feelings" ordeal from last winter. Yes, learning that Amy had maybe felt something as well was, admittedly, a great source of validation, but he had been dating Sophia. And, well, Sophia was great. And she for sure liked him. Not "maybe, sort of, a little bit" liked him. 

Amy hadn't broken up with Teddy for him, and Jake hadn't broken up with Sophia for her. There was no drama. Things between them were just.....normal.

And who cares if Jake couldn't help a grin the size of an elephant from sneaking its way onto his face when Amy told him that she still played French Horn. Come on, that was comedy gold.

And yes, he couldn't exactly stop the smile that made itself clear when he had thought she was asking him to dance, or when he was dancing with Gina's aunt but looking at her, or later that night when she turned into two drink Amy and yelled at Rosa about how proud of her she was for telling Marcus she loved him.

So what? Amy made him smile. That was totally not a big deal. She had always made him smile, even before he had technically started liking her. 

He is still smiling by the time the reception is dying down, and all who are left on the dance floor are Hitchcock and Scully doing some kind of interpretive dance and Boyle's dad and Gina's mom, who are still dancing together, oblivious to the chaos surrounding them.

He doesn't even realize Santiago has sat down beside him until she opens her mouth and two drink Amy makes her presence known.

"Thinking of joining them, Peralta?" she yells, and Jake practically jumps out of his seat.

"Woah, cool it with the loudmouth, Ames," he says, grimacing as he rubs at his ear. "I don't think they heard you in Antarctica."

Amy looks adorably embarrassed for a second, before proceeding to reply to him with a whisper so loud Jake isn't sure it should even be classified in that family of speech.

"Sorry," she cringes. "It's two drinks. I can't help it."

Jake chuckles.

"It's ok. I'm used to you yelling in my ear at the bar after work. I'm pretty sure I've lost enough of my hearing from it that it sounds at least half the volume it actually is."

She laughs softly and Jake takes another sip of his beer, his gaze drifting over to the happy couple still on the dance floor. Amy's gaze follows his, and she sighs.

"They look so happy," she says, a soft smile on her face.

"Yeah, they actually do." There is a small hint of disbelief in Jake's voice. After all, it's the two people who created his two best friends in the whole world. Both of whom have some pretty big personalities. He thinks it's probably a small miracle that their parents actually managed to make it work.

"You think you'll ever get married?" Amy asks him. Her voice is quieter now. Either the drinks are starting to wear off or she's just feeling really happy. He's noticed the loudness tends to go away whenever she gets really smiley.

"I don't know," he shrugs. And he honestly doesn't.

"Really?" Amy looks strangely surprised as she turns to look at him. 

"Why? Does that surprise you?"

"Actually, yeah. It does."

Jake stares at her, confused. 

"Aren't you the one who has called me an immature man-child who refuses to grow up?" he smirks at her.

"Well, sure, but that doesn't mean you don't want to get married."  
"It doesn't?"

"Of course not. That's like saying just because I like things clean that I don't want to have kids some day," she shakes her head. "That's crazy."

"Actually, that sounds like a pretty good reason not to have kids," Jake points out. "And being immature sounds like a pretty good reason not to get married."

"You're not THAT immature," Amy says, turning back to watch as Boyle's dad twirls Gina's mom around the dance floor.

"Ex-squeeze me?" Jake says, eyes wide. "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right. Did Amy Santiago just call me mature?"

"No, actually, I said you weren't that IMMATURE. There's a difference."

"Really? Cuz I think they sound exactly the same."

"No, I'm pretty sure there's a difference. Just like when I said I maybe used to like you but that wasn't the same thing as saying I was deeply in love with you. We basically had this exact same conversation this morning."

"I'm still gonna quote you as saying you were deeply in love with me," Jake smirks.

Amy glares at him.

"Oh, come on," he laughs. "Let me at least have that. I only put all of my feelings on the line and was completely shut down. I should at least get to milk the fact that you "maybe, sorta liked me". It's only fair."

Amy sighs dramatically, and Jake thinks she looks exceptionally beautiful as she leans her head on the back of the chair and closes her eyes.

"Ugh, fine," she says as she sits back up. "You can quote that to anyone besides our coworkers. And no people I know, either."

"What about my grandma?"

"Your grandma?" she shakes her head disbelievingly, but Jake can see the smile that is creeping its way onto her face, and it makes him feel like he won't ever be able to stop smiling either.

"Yes. My grandma has a right to know that you reciprocated my feelings. I mean, come on. I left her with such a cliffhanger after I confessed how I felt. She deserves a resolution to the story."

"And finding out that I was "deeply in love with you" will make the story better?"

"Of course!"

"Why? It's not like we are together or anything now anyway. Why does it make a difference?"

Jake is at a loss for words for a few moments, because honestly, it doesn't really make a difference. But at the same time, it does.

"Because she's my grandma and she likes a good romantic drama. Having us together would just be boring," he finally shrugs.

Amy laughs, mumbling something about how grandmas do love their drama and then lapsing into comfortable silence as the two of them return to keeping watch over the dance floor. 

"You know, I never got that dance," Amy says, breaking the silence. Jake looks at her, confused.

"What dance?"

"You know, the one from before."

"Before?"

"Yes, Jake, before," Amy sighs, rolling her eyes.

"No, I remember you asking me to dance with Gina's surprisingly handsy great aunt Susan. Not you asking ME, practically a professional dancer Jake Peralta, to impress you with my dancing charm."

"Well, I wasn't THEN," she replies, a bit of two drink Amy showing herself once again as Amy loudly emphasizes the word "then". "But I am NOW, I think."  


Jake laughs.

"I don't know, from what I remember you're a pretty terrible dancer......"

"Yeah, yeah, do you want to dance or not?" she says, raising her eyebrows and standing up from her chair with a questioning gaze plastered on her face.

Jake looks up at her for a moment.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do," he says, standing and offering her his arm as he leads her out onto the dance floor.

Yes, the Boyle-Linetti wedding had truly been one disaster after another. But for Jake, as he dances around the room with Santiago stepping on his feet every time he moves and Hitchcock and Scully now having moved on to whale noises, it is one that will go down in history books.

Especially when he has been given the greatest gift of all: proof that he is still definitely the second best dancer in the precinct.


	2. Amy

Amy has to admit, she thought Jake's whole need to dance with Jenny Guildenhorn was pretty stupid. It was DEFINITELY not worth missing out on catching a perp for, let alone one she had been chasing for two years. After all, Minsk was basically her Eddie Fung. She deserved that collar.

But that still does nothing to ease her guilt when she and Jake spot Jenny kissing some random guy on the dance floor. Jake had looked liked a puppy who had been kicked one too many times, and Amy couldn't help but feel it was all her fault. She was the one who had distracted him, she was the one who made him lose the rings, she was the one who didn't give him his second chance with Jenny Guildenhorn.

And she was the one who had shot him down all those months ago.

Really, it was the least she could do to give Jake this one shot at fixing what he always called "the worst date of his life". And now, she had managed to screw it up.

She tries to convince him it's all for the better. What kind of girl makes out with some guy she only met four hours ago anyway? Probably the kind of girl Jake would like, but that's beside the point. 

So when she offers him a dance with Gina's great aunt at the end of the night, she means it as a joke that she thinks will make him smile. And it does. 

But the smile on his face before she introduces Susan also makes her regret not just asking him to dance herself.

That's why two drinks later, when she is feeling happy and slightly tipsy, she decides that she at least owes him a dance. Yes, she is horrible and will probably just step on his feet, but she thinks it's her duty.

Yeah, that's why she's asking him. Out of friendly duty.

Besides, he is just sitting all by himself at his table while Hitchcock and Scully do some horrible kind of dance on the dance floor and Gina yells at Charles for spilling sauce all over her new dress. Most of the guests have left by this point, but Charles and Gina's parents are still swaying about happily on the dance floor. Jake's got this soft smile on his face as he watches them and something about the atmosphere just makes Amy unable to resist.

Yes, she is going to ask him to dance. She's danced with him before without it being weird and romantic. So why shouldn't she be able to do it again?

Unfortunately, Amy sort of forgets that she has already downed two drinks by this point, and Gina's label of loud "two-drink" Amy sort of slips her mind.

"Thinking of joining them, Peralta?" she yells in his ear, and he basically jumps out of his chair. Amy cringes as he rubs at his head and winces.

"Woah, cool it with the loudmouth Ames," he says, grimacing. "I don't think they heard you in Antarctica."

Amy knows it's too late for her to fix the situation and make herself seem cool in any way, but she still attempts to reconcile it with as much of a whisper as she can manage.

"Sorry," she cringes. "It's two drinks. I can't help it."

Jake chuckles, and Amy's shoulders relax. She thinks his face looks nice when he is laughing. Kind of like a kid who has just been presented a giant pile of candy. Eyes bright and cheeks red.

"It's ok. I'm used to you yelling in my ear at the bar after work. I'm pretty sure I've lost enough of my hearing from it that it sounds at least half of the volume it actually is," Jake replies.

She laughs softly and Jake takes another sip of his beer, his gaze drifting over to the happy couple still on the dance floor. The newlyweds haven't taken their eyes off one another since the ceremony ended, and Amy feels just a little bit envious of how in love they look.

"They look so happy," she says, a soft smile on her face.

"Yeah, they actually do," Jake replies, and Amy catches a small hint of disbelief in his voice. She can't exactly blame him. She had been more than shocked when she and Jake had caught Boyle and Gina together, convinced that two such loud personalities could never make it work. Yet here they all were, watching Gina and Boyle's parents with similarly loud personalities get married. She guesses the world just works that way sometimes. 

"You think you'll ever get married?" Amy asks, eyes still on the dance floor. She realizes her voice has gone down a decibel or two, and she isn't sure why. But at least she isn't yelling anymore. 

"I don't know," he shrugs, and Amy turns to him in surprise. What? She hadn't been expecting that answer.

"Really?" she says.

"Why? Does that surprise you?"

"Actually, yeah. It does." It surprises her a lot, in fact. Jake may be an immature child most of of the time, but being kid-like doesn't mean he doesn't aspire to have a family someday. In fact, she has always thought he would be a great dad. Not that she would ever admit that to him.

Jake is staring at her, confused. 

"Aren't you the one who has called me an immature man-child who refuses to grow up?" he smirks at her.

"Well, sure, but that doesn't mean you don't want to get married."

"It doesn't?"

"Of course not. That's like saying just because I like things clean that I don't want to have kids some day," she shakes her head. "That's crazy." And it is. She hates mess, but having a kid still seems like a dream come true. The mess is worth the benefit.

"Actually, that sounds like a pretty good reason not to have kids," Jake points out. "And being immature sounds like a pretty good reason not to get married."

"You're not THAT immature," Amy says, and she can't believe she is actually saying this. In fact, she can't bring herself to look Jake in the face, but she can feel him turn to her with humorous disbelief. 

"Ex-squeeze me?" Jake says, eyes wide. "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right. Did Amy Santiago just call me mature?"

"No, actually, I said you weren't that IMMATURE. There's a difference."

"Really? Cuz I think they sound exactly the same."

"No, I'm pretty sure there's a difference. Just like when I said I maybe used to like you but that wasn't the same thing as saying I was deeply in love with you. We basically had this exact same conversation this morning."

"I'm still gonna quote you as saying you were deeply in love with me," Jake smirks.

Amy glares at him.

"Oh, come on," he laughs. "Let me at least have that. I only put all of my feelings on the line and was completely shut down. I should at least get the milk the fact that you "maybe, sorta liked me". It's only fair."

Amy can't help but cringe a little at that. She still feels bad about that whole situation, even though there was nothing she could really do and he sort of took her by surprise. But she feigns a dramatic sigh as she leans back in her chair, trying to cover up the awkwardness.

"Ugh, fine," she says as she sits back up in her chair. "You can quote that to anyone besides our coworkers. And no people I know either."

"What about my grandma?"

"Your grandma?" she shakes her head disbelievingly, but she can feel a smile sneaking its way onto her face. Damn that Peralta. She is supposed to be making a serious face, not smiling uncontrollably.

"Yes. My grandma has a right to know that you reciprocated my feelings. I mean, come on. I left her with such a cliffhanger after I confessed my feelings. She deserves a resolution to the story."

"And finding out that I was "deeply in love with you" will make the story better?"

"Of course!"

"Why? It's not like we are together or anything now anyway. Why does it make a difference?" Not that being together really matters to her or anything. She just wants to know why his Grandma needs to know. That's all.

Jake falters for a moment, but his smile returns larger than ever in a matter of seconds.

"Because she's my grandma and she likes a good romantic drama. Having us together would just be boring," he finally shrugs.

Amy laughs, mumbling something about how grandmas do love their drama and then lapsing into comfortable silence as the two of them return to keeping watch over the dance floor. 

And it's then, as she thinks about how nice Jake looks in his tux tonight but that she still misses his leather jacket, and how stupid Jenny Guildenhorn was for ever denying him in the first place, that she decides to go for it.

"You know, I never got that dance," Amy says, breaking the silence. 

"What dance?" 

"You know, the one from before."

"Before?"

"Yes, Jake, before," Amy sighs, rolling her eyes, because come on, he knows what she is talking about.

"No, I remember you asking me to dance with Gina's surprisingly handsy great aunt Geraldine. Not you asking ME, practically a professional dancer Jake Peralta, to impress you with my dancing charm."

"Well, I wasn't THEN," she replies, a bit of two drink Amy showing herself once again as she loudly emphasizes the word "then". "But I am NOW, I think."  
Jake laughs.

"I don't know, from what I remember you're a pretty terrible dancer......"

"Yeah, yeah, do you want to dance or not?" she says, raising her eyebrows and standing up from her chair with a questioning gaze plastered on her face. She'll be damned if she is going to be embarrassed for trying to do something to make him feel better. And besides, she is pretty sure he won't turn her down.

Jake looks up at her for a moment, and she watches his gaze change from teasing to speculative to just, well, happy.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do," he says, standing and offering her his arm as he leads her out onto the dance floor.

Yes, Amy feels bad for making Jake miss out on Jenny Guildenhorn. But her dancing sacrifice is at least enough to get the guilt off her chest. After all, she is miserably horrible at dancing, and she steps on his feet practically every time he moves. 

But that doesn't really matter, because even while she stares at her feet in an attempt to make her steps match his, she can practically feel him smiling at her, and she figures that makes the whole thing worth it.


End file.
